A Night at the inn
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Laslow meets up with his special lady for a night of fun. Sequel to night at the tavern.


Laslow and Pieri walked out of the war room together, having finished a meeting with Xander who to both of their surprise gave them the remainder of the day and the following morning off.

"So what are you going to do with your day off Laslow?" Asked Pieri "I'm gonna cook a big fancy dinner, wanna join!"

"Thank you Pieri, but I must pass." Said Laslow. "I had plans already."

"Before we even knew we had time off?" Asked Pieri.

"Its a lady."

"Ooohhhh! Sounds juicy."

"Yeah, I should get going, shes waiting for me in town."

"Have fun!" Said Pieri.

The two retainers parted ways, Laslow smiling as he envisioned how his night would go.

"Oh its been so long since we did this."

* * *

Laslow arrived in town as the sun started to set. He wandered around for a but, making a quick purchase or two in the market square before reaching his destination.

"The Iron Blade inn." Said Laslow as he read the inn's sign "She sure knows how to pick'em."

Laslow opened the door and walking into he inn's lobby. There was a registration desk manned by an elderly man in the back between two doorways that led into the rest of the inn.

Laslow approached the old man with a smile.

"Hello good sir, I had a reservation for two." Said Laslow. "The second person might have arrived already."

"Name?"

"I booked it under Lazward."

"Oh yes, the second person did arrive." Said the man. "Shes in the common area."

He handed Laslow a key and smiled.

"Enjoy your evening sir."

"Oh I intend to" said Laslow.

Laslow stood in place for several seconds, not moving.

"So... Wheres the common area?"

* * *

The common area looked like a miniature tavern, various guests were drinking, chatting, and laughing together. He scanned the room for a minute before locating his date.

Selena was sitting at the bar, nursing a mug of ale. Laslow took a seat next to her and ordered himself a drink.

"You're late." Said Selena.

"Sorry." Said Laslow. "But I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

"And if Xander asked you to come back to the castle?"

"He gave me the night off." Said Laslow.

"... So you got lucky."

"And what if lady Camilla called for you?" Asked Laslow.

"Beruka is covering for me." Said Selena. "She owed me a favor."

"Then it doesn't matter when I got here, just that we have all night together."

The bartender brought Laslow his drink.

"And theres nobody I'd rather spend it with."

Selena smirked.

"I hope you're willing to use every one of those hours." Said Selena. "Because none of them will be spent sleeping."

They clanked their mugs together in a toast and took a deep swig of their drinks.

* * *

Their relationship started back in Yillise, when they were still calling themselves Inigo and Severa. Upon entering Nohr they both agreed to keep their feelings a secret from everyone else, with Odin being the only person who knew of the true extent of their relationship.

The pair walked into their room and looked around. It was an above average room, much fancier than the tavern they shared many moons ago. Laslow wasted no time in kicking off his boots and lying down on the bed.

"Now this is a bed." Said Laslow. "Sev you have to try this bed, its so soft."

Selena walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Hm, this is much softer than the bunk in my room."

"I can't wait to sleep in this." Said Laslow.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me." Said Selena. "We still have some... Activities to do."

Selena slipped off her boots and tossed them next to Laslow's before straddling Laslow's lap.

"Momma wants to have some fun."

Selena began grinding herself against Laslow's groin, causing him to blush.

"My my, getting awfully forceful aren't we?"

"I've been very horny." Said Selena. "We barely do this anymore, and I can't even relieve myself in private because I have to share a room with Beruka."

"Well we have alot to make up for then." Said Laslow.

Selena stopped grinding as she felt something hard pressing against her groin.

"There it is."

Selena grabbed Laslow's shirt and pulled it off, exposing his well toned chest.

"How does a loser like you get so fit?" Asked Selena.

"Loser?"

"It's what you are" said Selena. "But you're my loser."

They leaned in and stared a deep kiss, tongues entering eachother's mouths as Laslow pulled off Selena's pants and underwear, teasing her slit with his fingers.

"Mmmffffmmm!" She moaned.

The broke the kiss and Selena wasted no time in removing the rest of her clothing.

"I almost forgot how heavenly your body looked." Said Laslow.

"You don't have to praise my naked body every time you see it." Said Selena. "As much as I enjoy hearing the compliments."

Laslow pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his throbbing erection.

"But this is the only compliment I need." Said Selena.

Selena slid down Laslow's body and licked her lips as she became eye level with his cock.

"You better have been washing down there."

"Washing? What are yoooooouuuuu!"

Laslow moaned as Selena stuck his cock into her mouth, his back arching in pleasure.

"Selena!"

Selena began bobbing her head up and down, slowly sucking off her lover.

"Oh gods I missed this ! Oh!"

Selena began to hum, the vibrations giving Laslow even more pleasure..

"Oohhh! Severa..."

Selena hated giving head, but loved how she could tease Laslow while doing it.

Suddely Laslow 's hands found their way to Selena's twin tails and grabbed them as He plunged the entire length of his member deeper into her throat, catching Selena off guard. Laslow lost himself in the heat of the moment as he fucked Selena's mouth. She glared at him, trying her best not to gag.

"Ah! Here it comes!"

With one deep thrust he came, his seed coating Selena's throat as her eyes shot open in surprise. Laslow released his grip on Selena's twin tails and pulled his length out of her mouth. Selena coughed as the intrusion left her throat, hacking up a few drops of cum.

"Severa that was amaz-"

Severa punched Laslow in the stomach as she wiped cum off her chin with her free hand.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"You were too rough and you didn't warn me that you were going to shove it in that deep!" Said Selena "You could have choked me!"

"Sorry Sev I-"

"You wanna appologize?" Asked Selena.

She moved forwards, shoving her crotch into his face.

"Start licking."

Laslow's tongue entered her moist canal, ever lick made Selena moan lightly.

"Ah...ah... Oh yeah... Right there..."

Laslow wrapped his arms around her waist and pucked his face deeper into her crotch, his tongue danced around her sacred place.

"Keep it up lover boy." Moaned Selena. "I'm not even close."

Laslow suddenly stopped licking and turned his attention to Selena's hard Clit.

"Oh you will be soon." Thought Laslow.

He began sucking on it, playing around with it using his tongue.

"Gyah! Inigo!"

Laslow kept it up, pleasuring his lover further.

"Ah... Damn it I'm coming!"

She arched her back as an orgasm shook her to her core.

"Ah...ah... Ah..."

Laslow smirked and got onto his knees, positioning himself in front of Selena's emterance.

"Now are you ready?"

"Do it. NOW!"

Laslow penetrated his lover's moist chasm, forcing a pleasureful moan out of her.

"Gyah! Inigo!"

Laslow began thrusting in and out feverishly, Selena's body wracking with pleasure every thrust.

"Hah... Ah..."

Laslow grabbed onto Selena's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My my" Lalow grunted. "No nails digging into my flesh this time?"

"I'm... N-not some sorta...oohhh... I'm in control of... My ... Oh yeah thats the spot!"

Laslow smiled as he rubbed his length against his lover's g-spot.

"Yes... Yes... Inigo don't you even think of stoping!"

"I don't plan to!"

Their faces crashed together into a passionate kiss, tongues dancing as their privates continued to rub eachother. Selena started to feel lightheaded while Laslow started to loose himself in the moment.

"Gahh... Yes... Oh... Selena..."

Laslow picked up the pace as a familiar sensation filled his loins.

"I-I'm coming..." Growled Laslow.

He buried his head into the crook of Selena's neck and clenched his teeth. Seconds later Laslow gave one last push, releasing his seed into Selena's womb. The redhead arched her back as her own climax took over.

"Ah! Laslow!"

As their climaxes subsided the two lovers fell limp on the bed, Laslow panting heavily.

"Hah... That was the best sex we've had in ages..."

"It's the only sex we've had in ages." Said Selena.

Laslow reached down to grab the covers, only for Selena to grab his wrist.

"Nuh uh, remember what I told you."

Selena skillfully switched their positions so she was on top of him.

"Neither of us are going to sleep tonight."

Laslow smirked and grabbed his lover's breasts.

"You are so getting pregnant tonight."

"I don't mind."

Selena began bouncing up and down Laslow's shaft, both letting out moans that served as background music for their passionate act.

* * *

Laslow awoke the next morning feeling sore all over.

"Oh gods how long were we at it..."

He looked to his side and smiled at Selena's nude, sleeping form.

"I could stare at this face for hours and never get tired of it."

*Tink*

Laslow caressed his lover's soft cheek.

"When this is all over...I promise to make you the happiest woman in both Nohr, and Yillise..."

*Tink*

"Let's finish this war quickly my lo-"

CRASH

a rock the size of a fist flew through the window, ruining the moment and awakening Selena, who reflexively grabbed her sword, which was resting against the nightstand.

"A-Are we under attack!?"

Laslow got up, grabbing his shield with one hand and his sword with the other, using the sword to hide his unmentionables. He made his way over to the window and let out a sigh of annoyance.

Odin was standing outside in, holding a rock.

"You have awoken! good!"

"Odin what the hell is going on!?" Shouted Laslow. "You broke the window!"

"I'll pay for it!" Said Odin. "But right now you two have to get back to Xander and Camilla! They're looking for you!"

Laslow groaned.

"Lord Xander said I was free until noon!"

"It's eleven!" Shouted Odin

Odin heard metal clattering to the floor as Laslow's face shifted to a look of horror.

"ELEVEN!?"

Severa shrieked as she overheard the news.

"Oh gods Beruka can't distract Lady Camilla for much longer!"

"I enlisted dark forces to keep your master at bay but the contract will soon run out!" Shouted Odin dramatically.

"In a language I can understand Odin!"

Odin groaned.

"I got Niles to buy you time Laslow!" Shouted Odin. "But you better hurry!"

Selena sprung out of bed and hastily began putting her clothes on. Laslow followed suit, frantically redressing themselves.

"God were these my gloves or yours!?"

"Laslow those are my pants!"

From outside Odin raised an eyebrow in confusion as he overheard the couple.

"Relationships are weird..." Muttered Odin.

* * *

Laslow ran into the meeting room, where Xander was waiting alongside Peri.

"You''re cutting it awfully close." Said Xander.

"Sorry milord." Said Laslow. "I was with a lady last night, and you know how these things are..."

"I don't." Said Xander.

Laslow approached his lord and bowed.

"Regardless I'm here now milord."

"While I encourage you both to do what makes you happy, I ask that it not interfere with your duties." Said Xander. "Technically you arrived on time so I'll overlook this."

The crown prince walked out the door, motioning for his retainers to follow. They followed behind, keeping just enough distance to have a private conversation.

"I'm guessing it went well." Whispered Peri.

"Very." Said Laslow with a smile.

* * *

(Rises from the grave)

I'm back with a thing! I originally started writing this awhile back but Only recently finished it. I've been trying to write something Danganronpa related but nothing really hit me.

I hope you all enjoyed this fic, now if you'll excuse me it's time for me to disappear for another several months.

(Crawls back into grave)


End file.
